Tsukaimon
Tsukaimon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Messenger/Familiar" (使い Tsukai). It is characterized by its big ears. Although it is considered a subspecies of Patamon, it has quite the opposite personality as Patamon, so it loves brawling. 'Appearance' Tsukaimon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are deep purple. 'Description' Tsukaimon is the playful Digimon partner of Dorian Salvatore. 'Other Forms' Tsukaimon's Digi-Egg Poyomon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Zac's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Hope, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Poyomon. After sacrificing himself to defeat Devimon, Angemon was reformatted as a Digi-Egg. Zac keeps the egg with him, and it hatches into Poyomon soon after the DigiDestined complete their raft for Server Continent. Poyomon Poyomon is Tsukaimon's Fresh form. Poyomon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for toddling (ぽよぽよ Poyopoyo), and as such it is a baby. With a translucent body, it is a Digimon Baby that drifts through the "Net Ocean" like a jellyfish. As it has the most primitive structure among the Digimon discovered to date, it has been showered in attention as the "Missing Link", the key to solving the mystery of the origin of Digimon, by the scholars and enthusiasts studying the roots of Digimon. In order to defend itself from intruders it spit powerfully acidic bubbles from its mouth. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. Tokomon Tokomon is the In-Training form of Tsukaimon. The name "Tokomon" comes from "tokoton", a Japanese word meaning "the very last". In-Training Digimon that have grown limbs are extremely rare, and their appearance is enormously cute. While he normally appears to be harmless and cute, it is notable that when in danger Tokomon will open his mouth, which reveals layers of huge shark-like fangs. However, he is never seen using these fangs so it is likely they are just used as a scare tactic. Having said that, because its personality is very innocent, any malice is nonexistent. When Tsukaimon becomes really weak, he is most likely to revert to this form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Devimon Devimon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Devil. Its body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it became a fallen angel when it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon. Attacks *'The Touch of Evil:' Extends both of its extensible arms and enforces its will on the opponent's body. *'Death Hand:' Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from hands. Myotismon Myotismon is an Undead Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Vampire and Demon, and whose English name is derived from the Greater mouse-eared bat (Myotis myotis). As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a brutal computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime. Attacks *'Grisly Wing:' Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Crimson Lightning:' Uses a stream of blood like a whip. *'Cloud Minion' *'Blood Punch' *'Nightmare Claw:' Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave:' Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. BlackSeraphimon BlackSeraphimon is a Mega Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Black Seraphimon". The DigiCode on its breechcloth read Subete / ware to to, which are fragments of a quote of Sephiroth's that reads in full "All shall be one with me" (全ては我と共に Subete wa ware to tomoni). Attacks *'Seven Heavens:' Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. Other Variations MarineDevimon MarineDevimon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Marine Devimon", though it is also a pun on "devilfish", an archaic term for the octopus. It is an aquatic dirty fighter that even Devimon hates to fight, due to its brutal reputation, and though it is a subspecies of Devimon, it completely lacks all emotions but hatred due to its lonely life in the profound ocean depths.2 For that reason, to ensure that it wins by any means, it won't let up with its attacks even if the opponent loses their fighting spirit. The two big tentacles growing from its back appear large and special, but they each possess their own will, so they will struggle for the catch and act without permission. Casey Salvatore's Tsukaimon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Dark Deluge:' Discharges a venomous ink from its mouth which makes the opponent unable to stand for a while. *'Evil Wing' *'Neck Hanging' MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Belial and "Vamdemon", and whose English name is derived from "Malo (Esp: Evil) Myotismon". It is sometimes referred to as "MalonYotismon" in Brazilian materials. It is said to be Myotismon's final form, and by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects it succeeded in surpassing VenomMyotismon, which lost its intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living artillery on both its left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of it. Casey Salvatore's Tsukaimon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Screaming Darkness:' Fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. *'Howling Blood' *'Crimson Mist:' Opens up the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders and spews out a thick red, acidic mist. *'Mental Illusion:' Gives off a light ray from both eyes that maddens the opponents mind, making them completely lose control of their desires. MaloMyotismon used this attack to trap the DigiDestined in a world of their desires. *'Blood Rain' *'Pandæmonium:' Emits a thick fog of gas in the environment which confuses the opponent. 'Trivia' Category:Digimon